


Saving Hamilton!

by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic
Summary: Hiro and Baymax solve a problem in the past!
Kudos: 2





	Saving Hamilton!

Hiro and Baymax were in the year 1776 because a bad guy sent them to the past.

"I think this is when America started!" Hiro said.

"Wow!" said Baymax. "I am your personal time travel companion!"

"Wait a minute!" Hiro said. "If you run out of power, I can't charge you because there's no electricity!"

"Uh oh," Baymax said.

"Hamilton, can you help us?" Hiro asked. They had met Hamilton earlier.

"Help with what?" Hamilton said.

"We need electricity!" Hiro said.

"What's that?" Hamilton said. Hiro tried to explain but Hamilton said he had to go somewhere to sign the Declaration of Independence.

"Talk to Burr!" he said before he left.

"Can you help us Burr?" Hiro said.

"Yeah, actually I am from the future!" Burr said.

"Wow!" Baymax said.

"How are you from the future?" Hiro asked. Burr took them to his house and he had a time machine.

"I came back to save Hamilton because he gets shot in a duel in a few years!" Burr said.

"Oh, no!" Hiro said.

"I have information about this," Baymax said. Then he explained the history.

"Oh, no! It was me! I have to get out of here!" Burr said.

He activated the time machine and Hiro and Baymax came with him back to the future where he came from. "I live in San Fransokyo like you," Burr said. And they were neighbors from then on. Hamilton was alive!

The End


End file.
